Another Isomegu Collection
by Dr-J33
Summary: Another collection of Isogai x Kataoka stories. From first encounters to embarrassing incidents, this collection has it all.
1. Memorium

"You want me to cover for you at the meeting today?" Asked Kataoka.

Isogai nodded. The two were walking to school together, something uncommon for the class reps since Kataoka usually walked with Okano, Isogai almost always walked with Maehara and both came from opposite directions.

"I feel really bad about it but there is something I have to do after school today..."

"Work related?"

"No, it's personal actually." Said Isogai.

Kataoka smiled.

"I can handle it. It's the least I can do after everything you've done for the class."

"Thanks, I appreciate it."

They stepped into the school building together, Kataoka not noticing the sad frown on Isogai's face.

* * *

Kataoka arrived at the class representative meeting room, where Asano was waiting outside. Asano raised an eyebrow as she approached.

"Wheres Isogai?"

"He couldn't make it for personal reasons." Said Kataoka. "He is very sorry that he couldn't attend."

"Understandable." Said Asano. "I guess we have to cancel then."

"C-Cancel?" Asked Kataoka. "Just because Isogai-"

"He's not the only one absent." Said Asano. "Almost half of the representatives have been out sick with a flu that's been going around the main building. It wouldn't be right to hold this meeting without their proper representation so I'll reschedule this for next week."

"I see... Well I hope the other reps get better soon."

"Stay healthy." Said Asano. "And have a safe trip back home."

"Likewise."

* * *

Kataoka left the school and made her way into town.

"With the meeting canceled I've got an hour or two until my usual bus arrives... Maybe I'll grab din-"

Just then Kataoka saw Isogai step out of a store holding a brown paper bag.

"Isogai?"

Isogai walked down the street, Kataoka began following after him without even realizing it.

"What's he up to? Where is he going? WHERE AM I GOING!?"

Kataoka stopped herself.

"I shouldn't be butting into his business." Thought Kataoka. "He said it was personal... I should just turn around and-"

Isogai stopped at a somber looking gate.

"Wait, that's the cemetary..."

Isogai walked into the cemetery, Kataoka's curiosity suddenly taking over.

"I'm sorry Isogai, but I have to know what's going on..."

Kataoka stealthfully followed after Isogai, using the grave markers as her cover. Soon enough Isogai stopped in front of a grave and set his bag down. Kataoka's eyes widened as she read the grave marker.

Isogai family grave.

Isogai reached into the bag, taking out incense and a lighter. He set the incense in a jar that was in front of the grave and lit it. Then he reached into the bag once more and took out three Gladiolus flowers, setting them on the ground and speaking.

"Hey dad... Sorry I haven't visited recently... I've been busy with my duties as Class representative and that... "Thing" I told you about... I was actually supposed to be at a meeting right now but Kataoka is covering."

Kataoka swallowed nervously.

"I really shouldn't be here... This is super personal."

Kataoka started to sneak away.

"She's way too nice dad..." Said Isogai. "You'd like her."

Kataoka stopped and turned to look at Isogai.

"I'll have to make it up to her sometime for leaving her to do my work..."

Just then a strong wind blew, sending the Gladiolus flowers flying towards Kataoka's direction. They hit the grave marker she was standing behind and slid to the ground. Isogai turned to look at the flowers and noticed his fellow Class Rep standing with a surprised look on her face.

"Oh no."

"Kataoka?"

Kataoka gathered up the flowers and walked over to Isogai.

"The meeting got canceled..." She began. "Then I saw you and got curious... I'm so sorry-"

"I-It's fine..." Said Isogai.

The ikemen turned back to the grave and smiled.

"Dad...this is Kataoka..."

Kataoka smiled and bowed at the grave.

"Pleasure to meet you I guess..."

She set the flowers down and set a rock on top of them to prevent the wind from blowing them off again.

"...Maybe I should go..." Said Kataoka.

"It's fine, stay." Said Isogai. "I could use the company."

"I don't want to be a bother."

"You're never a bother." Said Isogai.

Kataoka blushed lightly and smiled.

"Alright."

Isogai smiled and looked back at his family grave.

"So Mom is going good...Sora and Taichi both miss you..."

* * *

The two were seated in a fast food restaurant across the street from the cemetery, they both had a tray of food in front of them.

"Are you sure you don't want me to pay you back?" Asked Isogai.

"No worries." Said Kataoka. "My treat."

Isogai smiled and unwrapped his burger, taking a bite and swallowing it before speaking.

"My father died a a few years back..." Said Isogai. "I try visiting the grave once a month but with work, my duties as class rep, and the assassination going on it's been tough."

"Sorry to hear that."

"I think he'd be happy though." Said Isogai. "Happy that I'm working so hard to help everyone out..."

"I'm sure he would be." Said Kataoka with a smile.

Isogai took a sip of his soda.

"So did I get his approval or?" Asked Kataoka jokingly.

Isogai nearly choked on his soda.

"S-Sorry I didn-"

Kataoka's attention turned to something outside. From where she sat Kataoka saw a pale man similar to Isogai standing in the cemetery gateway. He was smiling and nodded at Kataoka before vanishing.

"Kataoka?"

She looked at Isogai and shrugged.

"I thought I saw something... Turns out it was just the wind."

* * *

 **I've had this collection kicking around for awhile and since it's been so long since anybody posted an Isomegu fic I figured now was a good time to dust this story off.**

 **Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll have the next one posted sometime.**


	2. Oh Brother

For the first time in several months Makoto Kataoka was awoken by his alarm clock. Usually his younger sister was the one to wake him up and pick out his clothes, given how lazy he was. However no clothes were set out for him either,

"Ug... Morning already?"

Makoto looked at his alarm clock.

10:00

He contemplated getting more sleep but the growling in his stomach was more than enough motivation to get out of bed. Makoto walked out of his room and passed by the bathroom, where he heard the shower running.

"Megu must be using the shower..."

Walking down the stairs of his house he made his way into the kitchen/living room to see if anyone had made him breakfast. There was a plate with food set on it wrapped in plastic with a sticky note on it, labeled with his name.

"Thanks sis." He muttered to himself.

He grabbed his food and turned around to walk towards the couch. As he did he was greeted by the sight of a boy his sister's age sitting down by the coffee table. After five seconds the boy finally noticed the new arrival.

"... Can I help you?" Asked Makoto.

"Oh, are you Kataoka's older brother?" Asked the boy.

Makoto nodded.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Yuuma Isogai, Kataoka's friend."

Makoto sat down across from Isogai as he unwrapped his breakfast.

"Ya know, Megu isn't supposed to have boys over when mom isn't around." Said Makoto.

"Sorry, I was waiting for Kataoka, we're meeting up with friends today."

"Right, it's Sunday isn't it..."

He began eating as Isogai patiently awaited Kataoka.

"So are you a student as well?" Asked Isogai.

"High school second year."

"What school?"

"The school of I want to eat my damn breakfast." Said Makoto. "It's a very prestigious school."

"S-Sorry..."

Makoto continued to eat as Isogai examined Makoto.

"... May I ask why you're still in your pajamas?"

"Why? Does it matter what I wear?" Makoto Asked "Jeez you sound like Megu."

Makoto cleared his throat.

"Don't run errands wearing pajama pants, brush your hair before class, don't wear the same underwear three days in a row." He said in an imitation of his sister's voice.

"Makoto are you bothering our guest?"

Makoto turned and saw his younger sister, Megu Kataoka standing by the kitchen counter, arms crossed.

"Mornin sis."

"Isogai I'm sorry if my brother bothered you at all, he's a real bonehead."

"Hey!"

"No it's fine." Said Isogai.

Kataoka sighed.

"I'll be back around four Makoto." Said Kataoka.

"Yeah whatever, have fun on your date." Said Makoto, taking another bite of his breakfast.

"I-It's not a date!" Said Kataoka defensively as her face turned red.

"What's that sis? Your face is getting all red." Said Makoto smugly. "Don't tell me you're blushing."

"Sh-Shut up!"

Makoto smirked.

"God I love messing with her."

Isogai got up and grabbed one of Kataoka's shoulders.

"Lets just go... Everyone's waiting for us."

Isogai led Kataoka put as Makoto continued to eat.

"Well that was a thing." Makoto muttered to himself as he ate.

* * *

Finishing his breakfast Makoto showered and changed into some mostly clean clothes. Then he started watching television.

"More reruns... wonder if we have any iced tea..."

Makoto made his way to the fridge and scanned the interior.

"Hm... soda, milk, purple stuff... no tea."

He shrugged, grabbing a can of soda and shutting the fridge behind him.

"This will have to do- hm?"

Makoto noticed a cell phone on the counter.

"Megu forgot her cell phone."

Just then the screen lit up and a message displayed

HINA: Good luck with you know who today, wish I could wing woman for you but I'm with you in spirit.

"Well, That confirms it." Muttered Makoto "Megu has a thing for pretty boy, whatever his name was..."

Makoto took a swig of his soda and chuckled.

"And to think, I used to think she was a lesbian... guess I'll be an uncle after all."

Makoto sat back down and wasted a good portion of the day watching tv.

* * *

Later that day Makoto was in his room surfing the internet on his phone.

"Meatball garlic bread... Get out of town..."

Makoto stopped as he heard a familiar voice from outside his window.

"I had a great time."

Makoto got up and opened his window. Standing below was Kataoka and Isogai.

"Yeah, we should do this again sometime." Said Isogai.

Kataoka put her arms behind her back. Makoto raised an eyebrow

"She's nervous..." He thought to himself "She always does that thing with her arms when shes nervous."

He smirked evily.

"I can totally mess with her."

"So I'll see you tomorrow in class." Said Isogai.

"Yeah..."

They stood in place quiet for a good three seconds before the moment was interrupted.

"CANNN YOU FEEEELLL THE LOVE TONIGHT!"

The two jumped back as loud music played from Makoto's phone, the older boy smirking.

"Just kiss already!"

They both blushed and Isogai burried his face in his hands.

"M-Makoto!" Kataoka shrieked.

Makoto chuckled.

"Priceless..."

He shut the window as Kataoka turned back at Isogai.

"Sorry to cut this short but I have to kill my brother."

Kataoka rushed into her house, up the stairs, and banged on Makoto's door, which was locked.

"MAKOTO!"

Makoto chuckled as he flipped through his phone.

"I'll open the door when i'm an uncle!"

He knew he'd regret it later, but messing with his sister's romantic endeavors was too much fun.

Brotherly love, strong but nowhere near as strong as the feeling he knew his sister had towards that black haired boy.

* * *

 _This story was more of an outsider's look into Isogai and Kataoka's relationship. It was also an excuse for me to write something about Kataoka's brother from the Graduation album, someone who I wanted to write ever since I heard of him._

 _Also so I just released a FFXV fic if you want to check it out. It's pretty good in my opinion, Lunafreya spends most of the fic sending Noctis memes._

 _Anyways 5hanks for reading and I'll see you next time._


	3. Okajima messes up

As a class representative, it was part of Kataoka's job to keep her classmates in line. This was easy for the most part with one exception.

And that exception was a pervert with a shaved head known as Taiga Okajima. His perverted antics made him a frequent target of the swimmer's wrath. To Kataoka Okajima was the thing she hated the 2nd most, right after getting love letters from other girls.

Kataoka was finishing with a lecture towards Okajima at the start of the school day.

"It's way too early for this Okajima, I mean school hasn't even started and you're already causing trouble."

"Oh come on Kataoka it wasn't that bad-"

"You put a camera on the ceiling! I don't know what sort of perverted things you had planed for it but thank god we caught it!"

"I was trying to photograph cleavage." Said a Okajima "I knew today was going to be hot and the girls would be undoing a few buttons-"

"Was that worth the consequences Okajima?" Asked Kataoka "Was it worth the camera coming loose and hitting Kurahashi over the head!?"

"Well no-"

Kataoka rolled her eyes and held up her hand to interrupt Okajima.

"When we break for lunch I want you to apologize to Kurahashi for what you did, then maybe if you're lucky Korosensei will give you your camera back."

"Ugh, why are you always on my ass about this Kataoka?"

Kataoka crossed her arms and looked over to the classroom door where Isogai was waiting.

"I think you know why..."

Kataoka walked away from Okajima and into the classroom.

"How did it go?" Asked Isogai

"Same as usual." She replied "I wish there was a way to just... stop him from being a pervert."

"We'd be more likely to see a unicorn in all honesty."

Nobody noticed the smirk forming on Okajima's face.

"Now I get it..."

* * *

Okajima invited Kataoka to the sports shed after school. Despite suspicions that something was up Kataoka arrived to the meeting after the school day had ended.

"Okajima are you in here?" Asked Kataoka as she entered the shed.

Okajima stepped out of the shadows With a smug grin on his face.

"I want to talk to you Kataoka... it's about those lectures."

"What about them?"

"I know your secret, I know why you target me more than anybody else in the class. I figured it all out."

Kataoka raised an eyebrow

"I'll humor you... what's my secret?"

Okajima crossed his arms.

"You're in love with me."

"...Okajima?"

"Yea?"

"That is by far the stupidest thing that you have ever- no, scratch that... it's the stupidest thing that any human being had ever said, in our long history of over 2000 years."

"Oh don't be like that babe."

"If you call me babe again I'll throw the nearest object at you which happens to be..."

Kataoka scanned a nearby shelf.

"A bowling ball... Why do we have this?"

"But Kataoka it's so obvious you love me! You pick on me like an elementary school girl picks on her crush!"

"First off we're in middle school, second no, third that logic is stupid, fourth no, and fifth HELL NO!"

"So you're a tsundere Kataoka..." muttered Okajima

"I'm not a tsundere! You idiot!"

"Total tsundere..." he muttered

Kataoka groaned and shook her head.

"Look I don't like you Okajima," she began "In fact I actually like you even less now. I scold and lecture you not out of any romantic feelings but because of your troublemaking and perver- what are you doing?"

Okajima was in the middle of unbuttoning his shirt.

"Oh well I figured that the way this was going it would be better to strip Now instead of waiting until-"

Okajima barely dodged the bowling ball that Kataoka threw in retaliation.

"Sorry I should have let you initiate first..."

"P-Pervert!" Kataoka shouted.

Suddenly Isogai barged into the shed looking worried.

"I heard a scream and a crash is everything alright?"

"No Okajima is more insane than usual right now!"Said Kataoka.

"Kataoka's just being a tsundere about her feelings towards me." Said Okajima

Kataoka have Isogai a "Help me" stare.

Isogai raised a confused eyebrow

"Kataoka can't be in love with you though."

"Well why not?"Asked Okajima.

Isogai cupped Kataoka's Head in his hand, much to her confusion.

"Because she's in love with me."

"Eh!?"

"What?"

"Play along and he should leave." Isogai whispered.

Kataoka gulped nervously as Isogai inched his mouth closer to hers.

"He's so close..." Kataoka thought to herself.

Kataoka closed her eyes, partially out of instinct and partially to hide the nervous look in her eyes.

"Alright I get it! You're a thing!" Said Okajima "You don't have to rub it in Isogai!"

And with that Okajima left and Isogai stopped.

"We're clear."

Isogai let go of Kataoka's face and nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sorry bout that, I was making that up as I went." Said Isogai. "I must have made you uncomfortable there..."

"I-It's fine." Said a very flustered Kataoka "It got him to l-leave anyways."

"That it did."

Isogai and Kataoka shared a smile, both blushing for different reasons.

And then Okajima stuck his head in the doorway.

"Of course I'm open to a polyamorous relationship..."

The bowling ball narrowly missed his head as it made a hole in the old wood of the shed wall.

"Then again three is a crowd..."


	4. Mermaid of the mountain

It was another summer day at work for Isogai, taking orders at the cafe and earning money for his family.

What made this day different was that four of his classmates were customers. Mimura, Okajima, Fuwa, and Kurahashi were seated by the window, drinking coffee as Isogai stood nearby.

"Can I get you anything else?" Asked Isogai.

"No we're good." Said Kurahashi.

Fuwa smirked at Okajima.

"You get the thing?"

Okajima nodded and took a picture out from his pocket.

"Whats that?" Asked Isogai.

"Proof." Said Okajima.

Okajima set the picture down on the table. On it was a moonlit outline of what appeared to be a mermaid.

"Woah, it is real." Said Mimura.

"Is that a mermaid?" Asked Isogai.

Okajima nodded.

"That is the mermaid of the mountain." Said Okajima. "I saw it myself, or at least part of it."

Okajima looked away in embarassment.

"I couldn't get too close because I disturbed a bee hive, you can guess what happened after that."

"Well it looks legit enough." Said Fuwa.

"Its apparently in our class pool." Said Mimura. "Terasaka and Muramatsu supposedly saw it first one night when they were setting up a trap for Korosensei."

"Doesn't that sound a little ridiculous?" Asked Isogai. "A mermaid living inside the class pool?"

"More ridiculous than the mach 20 octopus that blew up the moon?" Asked Fuwa

"Actually yes." Said Isogai. "There no feasible way a mermaid could exist in our pool without us having seen it."

"Go up there tonight and see for yourself!" Said Okajima. "Then you'll see!"

"Maybe I will." Said Isogai. "Maybe I will."

Isogai walked away from the group to take another table's order.

* * *

The moon shone bright as Isogai reached the Class 3 E school building.

"A mermaid in the mountain, no way thats true." Muttered Isogai.

Isogai slowly made his way towards the pool as he scanned the area for anything of note.

"Theres no way a mermaid lives in that pool." Thought Isogai "But Okajima photographed something... So something has been in that-"

Isogai heard a loud splash and looked at the pool, which was now within his eyesight. He could see the outline of something moving around in it.

"No way..."

He moved faster towards the pool, coming to a stop by its coast. He could faintly see the shadow of something moving underwater. It looked humanoid, but even with the moonlight Isogai couldn't tell for certain.

"Theres something in there..."

As Isogai took another step forwards, he failed to notice that the ground was wet and slipped, falling face first into a stone.

* * *

Isogai's eyes slowly opened to the sight of Kataoka wrapping a bandage around his head.

"Kataoka?..."

"Oh you're awake, thank goodness." Said Kataoka.

"W-Was I asleep?"

"You hit your head on that rock pretty good." Said Kataoka. "With a fall like that you should have been hurt more than you were."

She smirked.

"You got lucky Isogai."

Isogai held his hand up to the bandage on his head.

"Thanks... Say, what are you doing here so late?" Asked Isogai.

"Oh, I was swimming."

Isogai then realized at that moment that Kataoka was wearing a swimsuit, and the shadow he saw in the pool was gone.

Or was it?

"Kataoka, have you been swimming here a lot?"

She nodded.

"Yeah, the local pool has been so busy lately that its impossible to get some proper swim practice in, and I've been helping my aunt around with her shop a lot lately so I've barely had time during the day to come here so..."

"You come here later in the day when you have more time." Said Isogai

"Exactly."

"Your late night swim sessions have kind of sparked a rumor." Said Isogai

"What do you mean?"

"Some of our classmates think theres a mermaid in the pool."

"Eh!?"

Kataoka blushed and took a step back, not expecting Isogai's response.

"M-Mermaid!?"

"Yeah, Okajima got a picture."

"Okajima... Damn that pervert..."

"So what are you going to do? About this whole mermaid business?"

"Not sure." Said Kataoka. "I can't stop swimming here, that's for sure. Maybe I'll just tell them straight up."

"That's an option." Said Isogai.

"Isogai? Kataoka?"

They noticed Mimura and Fuwa approaching. Fuwa had a camera in her hands while Mimura held a fishing net.

"You guys come here for the mermaid too?" Asked Mimura.

"No." Said Kataoka. "You see-"

"The mermaid sprouted legs and ran into the woods." Isogai interupted

"..."

"..."

"... FUWA WE GOTTA HURRY!"

"Roger!"

The two ran off while Kataoka gave Isogai a confused look.

"Isogai why did you tell them that?"

"I thought it'd be fun to watch everyone chase this rumor just just a little bit longer." Said Isogai.

"I don't think-"

"Oh hey guys."

They both saw Okajima approach them holding a large net.

"Im here to bag a mermaid. You see it?"

"... Forest." Said Kataoka.

"Thanks."

Okajima ran off into the forest as Kataoka smirked.

"Okay, maybe we can keep this rumor going for just a little bit longer..."

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait, procrastination got me this time.**

 **I'm actually not too satisfied with this one, it's more about the friendship between Isogai and Kataoka rather than a romantic relationship.**

 **Thanks for reading though, next one will be better.**


	5. Fandom

Isogai and Kataoka rushed into the empty science room and shut the door.

"This is awful..." Muttered Kataoka. "I mean those girls have always been a bit heated with their opinions but I never thought they'd get so... Violent."

"Same." Said Isogai. "I mean we told them to stop but they just won't listen."

Back in high school the two became fairly popular with the girls and they each had a "fanclub." In their third year of high school Isogai tripped and fell on Kataoka and it spurred a rumor that the two were an item. This sparked a "war" between Isogai's fans and Kataoka's that took months to clear up. Now in college they both attended an intercollegiate club. Unfortunately for them the fans returned and history repeated itself.

"I'm sick of this..." Said Kataoka "I'm used to having admirers but for them to go to such lengths... It's horrible."

"Yeah..."

The Ikeman took a seat on one of the tables and sighed.

"If only we weren't so attractive..."

Kataoka bushed but quickly shook it off.

"All this just because of a rumor... One that isn't even true!"

Kataoka sat down next to Isogai and frowned.

"I mean you and me... No offense."

"None taken."

Kataoka looked at the ground, then at Isogai.

"Why us?" Asked Kataoka. "Why do we have the insane admirers who want to hurt eachother because they think we're a thing?"

"... I have one theory." Said Isogai. "It's meant to be."

Kataoka gave Isogai a confused look.

"What do you mean?"

"Fate." Isogai replied "Maybe we're meant to have crazy fans so they'd make us hide in this room room together to avoid them because we're mean to be here... Thats my theory at least."

"That sounds oddly philosophical coming from you" Said Kataoka.

"my sister got me a philosophy book." Said Isogai. "Some of its rubbing off on me."

"... Do you think we'll get blamed for the fight?" Asked Kataoka "or do-"

Kataoka was interrupted as the doorknob turned.

"Shit!"

Isogai grabbed Kataoka and pulled her behind one of the lab tables. They had to move in close together to fit behind it but they were hidden as the door opened and a pair of students stuck their heads in.

"You see them?"

"No... Let's look around-"

"Not a good idea, you know hates when people trespass in the classroom. And we both know Isogai and Kataoka would never break the rules."

"Fair point. Let 's try down the hall."

They shut the door and moved on. Isogai and Kataoka let out a sigh of relief and looked at eachother.

"We should go..."

"Y-Yeah..."

"..."

"..."

Isogai's hand slowly moved to Kataoka's chin and their eyes closed as their heads inched closer and their lips made contact. It was a tender kiss lasting about five seconds and when it broke they both blushed and smiled at eachother.

"The fans are really going to hate this." Said Kataoka.

"Oh yeah..."

* * *

 **short but sweet. This one was based off their entries in the graduation album which mention the two having a fan base of admirers who clash with each other.**


	6. When it Rains

Kataoka liked the water, but not so much the rain.

Kataoka sat in the cafe where Isogai worked, watching as droplets of rain hammered down like a hail of bullets.

"Perfect..." Muttered Kataoka in annoyance.

She took a sip of her tea as Isogai walked by, stopping to look at the rain.

"This was not in the forecast."

"I should have brought my umbrella." Said Kataoka. "But I didn't..."

"Not going to be a pleasant trip home is it?" Asked Isogai.

Kataoka shook her head.

"Not at all."

"I don't think we'll be getting too many more customers today." Said a voice.

A middle aged woman approached them holding a tray.

"Oh hey boss," said Isogai

"I doubt we'll be getting much more business today." Said Isogai's employer. "Why don't you call it quits early for today, bring your friend here home."

"A-Are you sure?" Asked Isogai.

"It's fine really. And besides, you have siblings to take care of no?"

"Alright then, I'll get changed and be ready to leave in a minute."

Isogai made his way into the back as Kataoka finished her tea.

* * *

Kataoka stuck close to Isogai under his umbrella. As they made their way down the street.

"It's just pouring isn't it?" Said Isogai.

"Yeah..."

They didn't talk very much as they walked, the pattering of raindrops serving as the main source of noise.

"... How much farther until your bus stop?" Asked Isogai.

"Shouldn't be much farther." Said Kataoka. "We just-"

Without warning a strong gust of wind blew at them, sending raindrops flying in their direction and blowing the umbrella upwards, turning it into a shape not suitable for blocking rain.

Isogai looked at his umbrella in shock as water pelted them.

"This was a really bad umbrella."

"C-Come on!" Said Kataoka. "We have to hurry or we'll get soaked!"

She grabbed Isogai's arm and pulled him along as she ran towards her bus stop.

* * *

The two teens found shelter under the roof of the bus stop.

"Least it's dry here." Said Isogai.

"Y-Yeah..."

Kataoka was shivering. Her clothes were soaked through and her hair was a wet mess. She was thankful that she didn't wear makeup because it would have been ruined. Isogai was just as wet.

"Say Kataoka..."

"Yeah?"

"You can let go of my arm now."

Kataoka blushed as she realized she was still holding onto Isogai's arm and pulled it away.

"Sorry..."

"It's fine."

"Kataoka held her legs close to her body and shivered.

"I'd like to go home and change into some warm pajamas..."

"Same." Said Isogai.

Kataoka noticed a set of headlights moving towards them.

"I think I see the bus." Said Kataoka "we'll be out of this soon."

"Great." Said Isogai. "I can't wai-"

The set of headlights belonged to a regular car, rather than their bus. And as the car drove by it went through a large puddle that splashed the two, drenching them even further.

"... Eh?"

Kataoka groaned and got up from the bench.

"Ugh! We're better off walking at this point!"

She walked out into the rain.

"Kataoka don't-"

"I'm already soaked to the bone Isogai!" Said Kataoka. "What's a little more water going to do!?"

"You'll catch a cold!"

"I'll be fine!"

"No you won't!"

Isogai got up and grabbed Kataoka's arm.

"The bus will come soon Megu. Just wait."

"... Did you just call me Megu?"

"I... Guess I did."

Kataoka blushed. Isogai noticed another car approaching.

"Not again..."

Isogai stood up and got between Kataoka and the road as the car drove by, shielding her as more water was splashed at them.

"That was a close one." Said Isogai.

"You didn't have to do that..." Said Kataoka.

"You're wet enough already."

The ikemen smiled.

"You're way too nice." Said Kataoka.

"It's a problem I know..."

Kataoka smiled back.

"Now let's just wait for the bus." Said Isogai.

Unfortunately it took another ten minutes before the bus arrived, but neither of them minded.

After all they liked each other.

"Achoo!"

"I warned you..."

But not so much the rain.

* * *

 **So I owe you guys an explanation on why I havent updated this in ages.** **It's nothing serious or writer's block (this fic is already fully written) I honestly just forgot. And also a lack of motivation but that's to be expected from a ship nobody writes about anymore (please change that guys, I need some fresh material) but I will try to update more often between my job and whatever the heck else I'm doing in life.**

 **Thanks for waiting though**


	7. Last Christmas

"We're closed tomorrow?"

Isogai stood before his boss, who had a smile on her face.

"That we are Isogai." She Replied. "Tomorrows Christmas Eve After all."

He nodded in understanding.

"Alright, I was hoping to pick up an extra shift but..."

"Oh don't worry about that." She continued. "The Christmas bonus should more than make up for that."

She patted him on the shoulder.

"Now enjoy the rest of your day, and Merry Christmas."

She walked away, leaving Isogai alone in the break room.

"Merry Christmas..."

Isogai Yuuma was a lot of things, festive Unfortunately was not one of them.

A vibration snapped Isogai out of his funk, prompting him to check his phone.

Mom: Could you get a Christmas cake on your way home? Don't worry about the price, it's Christmas after all.

Isogai frowned. He never understood how his mother could still be into the holiday after what happened.

Yuuma: Ok.

And with that he got his coat and made his way outside.

* * *

Kataoka Megu was filled with holiday spirit. And regret, lots of regret.

The other class E girls had dragged her along for a last minute Christmas shopping trip. Yada had arranged it to celebrate Kayano getting out of the hospital. Unfortunately the girls had yet to learn not to ship so late in the holiday season and got swarmed by last minute shoppers, desperate husbands looking for gifts for their wives, and various other shoppers.

"I'm never letting Yada drag me out on one of these trips again."

She sat her bad down and leaned against the side of a nearby building to catch her breath.

"At least it felt normal to hand with all the girls, well as Normal as things get for us."

The brunette was lured out of her exhaustion by a very sweet smell. Looking to her left she realized that she was leaning on a bakery. The shop window was decorated with expensive Christmas cakes and other Christmas sweets.

"I can't believe Christmas is just two days away." She muttered to herself. "... oh god Christmas is two days away... we're running out of time to deal with Sens-"

*SMACK*

Kataoka failed to realize how close she was to the door until it hit her, literally, in the face.

"OH MY GOD IM SO- KATAOKA!?

Kataoka looked up from rubbing her now sore nose to see her fellow class rep Isogai holding a loaf of bread.

"I-Isogai!?"

"OH GOD IM SO SORRY KATAOKA I SWEAR I DID NOT SEE YOU THERE AND OH MY GOD THAS BLOOD."

"Blood?"

Kataoka then realized she had a warm liquid running down her nose.

"I-It's fine." Kataoka said covering her nose.

"No it's not, come with me,"

Isogai took her free hand and pulled her away from the baker, giving the wounded girl one enough time to grabb her shopping bags and pray she didn't get blood on the coat she bought her dad.

* * *

Three tissues later Isogai had stopped the bleeding. They found themselves in a quiet part of the subway, out of the crowds while still keeping warm.

"Thank you..."

Isogai merely nodded.

"So... Hows your break been?" Kataoka Asked

"Well I've been working... thinking about what happened with Kayano..."

"Same... but it's probably not good to think about that this time of year, it's Christmas after all." Kataoka Said with a smile.

Isogai responded with a frown.

"Yeah, Christmas..."

Kataoka gave her friend a confused look.

"Somethings wrong."

"E-Excuse me Kata-"

"You're never this negative about anything." Said Kataoka "something's up."

Isogai got up and let out a sigh.

"It's... I... You know money is tight with my family, so I can't give my siblings a good Christmas..."

He held out the loaf of bread.

"I couldn't even get them a good cake, all I could afford was this bread... it's just..."

Isogai felt himself shake. He was thinking back to that Christmas, the day everything went wrong.

"Isogai? Y-Yuuma snap out of it!"

Isogai snapped out of his near panic attack and looked at a Kataoka.

"Christmas isn't about gifts or cakes... it's more."

Kataoka gathered her bags and looked at Isogai one last time.

"I'll text you later."

Kataoka made her way over to the trains, as Isogai took a deep breath.

"I know it's not about the gifts... but..."

* * *

It was early afternoon Christmas Eve. Isogai was in their "kitchen" working his magic on the bread. In the next room over his siblings Sora and Taichung were watching a Christmas movie on tv when his mother made her way over.

"Yuuma I told you not to worry about the price."

"Sorry mom, but they were super pricy. " Isogai Replied "besides, some cinnamon, sugar and milk will make this bread as good as any cake."

Mrs Isogai let out a chuckle,

"I'll leave it to you Yuuma. Oh we have cream cheese and I can get powdered sugar from Yasuo down the street if you want to make a frosting to go on it."

"Good thinking."

*RING*

On the table Isogai's phone rang.

"Could you get that mom?"

answered the phone and set the call to speaker.

"Yuuma Isogai speaking."

"Hey It's me." Answered Kataoka's Voice.

Isogai's head perked up.

"Oh Kataoka, what's up?

"So I talked with my parents and we were wondering... would you like to come over and celebrate Christmas Eve with us? It'll be like a party."

Isogai nearly dropped his spatula.

"W-What was that?"

"My family always gets extra chicken, and we have plenty of cake, I know things are hard for your family, and this could very well be the last christmas we ever-"

"Kataoka my moms in the room."

His mother gave her son a confused look.

"Kids these days..."

"Oh my apologies, so what do you think?"

Before he could answer answered for him.

"Oh we'd love to. What's a good time to be there by?"

Isogai looked away awkwardly as his mother finalized their evening plans for them.

"Great, we'll be there. See you tonight."

She ended the call.

"Mom are you sure-"

"Yuuma, I want my family to be happy on Christmas, and I know that Sora and Taichi would be very happy to have a normal Christmas again."

She leaned in closer with a smug smile on her face.

"And I know you'd be happy to see that Kataoka girl again."

Isogai's face turned pink.

"M-Ma!"

"You bet ready that bread cake to go." She continued "It would be rude to show up empty handed."

Mrs. Isogai made her way into the other room to tell her youngest children. The news, leaving Isogai to finish cooking.

* * *

They arrived at 6. True to Kataoka's word there was plenty of food. Everything was clean, festive, and just very cheerful.

Looking to his left he saw that his siblings were in the midst of "playing" with Kataoka's older brother Makoto. Of course it was less playing and more of pestering the older male who just wanted to watch Christmas specials and drink orange juice but found himself at the mercy of two children who kept asking him about his pajama pants.

To his right he saw his mother laughing and having a conversation with Kataoka's parents. Kataoka's father had broken out a bottle of sake and was sharing it with his wife and their guest. Isogai wasn't sure what surprised him more, his mom drinking hard liquor or the fact that she was so happy.

He tried to enjoy this gathering, he honestly did but he couldn't stop thinking about what else this day signified. With a sigh he stepped out onto the balcony and looked out over the brightly lit street below.

"Pretty isn't it?"

Isogai hasn't noticed that Kataoka had followed him outside. She leaned against the edge of the balcony next to him.

"Um... thanks for inviting us."

Isogai glanced back at his family.

"I haven't seen them this happy in a long home..."

"Just them?"

Isogai shook his head.

"I... I don't hate Christmas, I really don't... it's just, something bad happened On that day."

Kataoka raised a concerned eyebrow.

"What could have possibly happened to ruin Christmas for you?"

Isogai looked out onto the street below and tried to hold back the tears that he knew would pour out if he thought too hard about it. But then he remembered the car pulling up, he remembered the men telling him to go into the other room, he remembered his mother telling him to lie to his siblings so they wouldn't have Christmas ruined for them.

And he remembered feeling cold that evening.

"My father died on Christmas."

Kataoka's expression instantly changed to one of pure disbelief.

"Oh my god..."

Isogai clenched the railing tight.

"Isogai, I'm... I cant even begin to imagine..."

Without even realizing it she latched onto her fellow class representative, pulling him into the tightest embrace she could muster. Isogai slowly returned the embrace.

"Everyone just looks so happy... but this is always going to be the day my father died to me..."

"... Isogai, this might very well be our last Christmas..." began Kataoka "I'm an optimist, I have to be. But if we can't assassinate Korosensei then..."

She quickly took his hand into her own.

"Please enjoy this evening... with me."

Isogai found himself smiling.

"I'll try..."

"Good, now lets go back inside. It's colder than Ritsu when she first came to class right now."

"Yeah I'm feeling it now."

* * *

They both stepped inside, realizing now that all eyes were on them.

"What's up?"

Mrs Isogai simply pointed up.

"That"

The two teens looked up and saw a thing of mistletoe hung above them, over the entrance to the balcony. Makoto smirked.

"I know dad only put that there as an excuse to suck face with mom but this is just too rich."

Isogai looked away blushing.

"Heh... Um-"

Before Isogai could finish Kataoka grabbed his face and pulled him into a sudden kiss, her eyes shut as she melted into it. Isogai meanwhile was wide eyed and in shock. He could see the reactions of their families clearly. Makoto was smiling smugly while covering his sibling's eyes, Kataoka's father was contemplating wether he should clap or commit murder while her mother had a nostalgic smile on her face as she poured herself another glass of Sake. His own mother was smiling, obviously happy at what was happening.

Isogai slowly shut his eyes and let himself savor this moment. If this was to be their last Christmas, he was glad that he'd remember it for the kiss they shared that night, rather than the tragedy that spoiled the holiday before.

After what felt like hours they broke the kiss, faces pink as Kataoka smiled at him.

"Merry Christmas Yuuma."

"... You too Megu."

* * *

 **So I owe you all some answers**

 **First of all this story was never dead, it was just stuck. I had this entire story written out for about a year or so. However I hated the story that would have originally went here (which was just Isogai going to a maid cafe) and I ended up writing a replacement chapter focusing on Matoto similar to how chapter 2 went. However it didn't seem to fit. Then a Christmas miracle happened. I wanted to do a Christmas story, and this suddenly cane into being. I dare say this is one of the best things I've written for this pairing.**

 **Next, I'm finishing this story. I had everything else done so it's only right to complete this. After that I might not write anymore Assassination Classroom simply because there's nothing else really to write.**

 **Knowing how the fan fiction flow has been since the series ended, it might very well be the last piece of Isomegu content we'll have so I want the last chapter of this to fit that idea.**

 **If you still want to see my writing I wrote some stories for Izuocha Week, and I've recently finished a Chatroom story on Archive on our own (which features full prose segments). I might be writing more My HeroAcademia stuff, now that I'm getting back into writing.**

 **But anyways Happy Holidays And Thank you for waiting.**

 **I'll see you again soon.**


	8. Meetings

Kataoka was swimming a few laps around the pool as a trio of other girls sat bythe edge, talking.

"So you hear Kaho confessed to Isogai yesterday?"

"That stud from class _? Drat, I wanted a shot at him."

"You still have a shot, he rejected Kaho."

"For real?"

"Not surprised, I heard he rejects every girl who asks him out, something about not having the time."

"Must study alot..."

"Or he's just an insensitive guy who doesn't appreciate the feelings of others."

"I heard he's gay, and that he's dating Maehara."

"That's not true, I'm dating Maehara right now."

"Wait... I'm dating Maehara..."

Kataoka got out of the pool and looked at the other girls.

"Instead of gossiping you could be practicing for the swim meet!" Said Kataoka.

"We don't need to!" Shouted one girl. "We got you!"

"Well at least get in the pool while I'm gone, you're the swim team but I dont think I ever seen any of you in the water."

Kataoka made her way towards the locker rooms.

* * *

Following practice she had met up with Kokona Yagawa for another of their study sessions at a small cafe.

Kataoka groaned as she tried to teach Kokona Yagawa how to solve her math homework.

"Just remember to use long division and you'll be fine."

"Right... Oh Megu I gotta cut this short, I'm meeting up with friends at karaoke." Said Kokona

"But you're only halfway through."

"Oh we can finish it tommorow."

"But I have a test the day after..." Began Kataoka "I need to study that day, otherwise I risk failing history."

"Oh, so you're just going to abandon me then Megu, just like you abandoned me at swimming lessons, and almost got me killed!"

"I... But... No... I'll help."

"Great!"

Kokoma gave Kataoka a quick hug before running off.

"Also I forgot my wallet so pay for my food okay thanks!"

And with that she was gone, leaving an annoyed Kataoka.

"Well I wanted to buy that new book on the way home... Guess not."

Kataoka set her money on the table, her remaining allowance for the week.

"God if I keep having to help Kokona I'll be broke and in E Class..."

A waiter approached and set a mocca on the table.

"Um... I didn't order this."

"It's on the house."

Kataoka looked up at the waiter. It was a boy her age with black hair and yellow eyes.

"Why are you letting that girl boss you around like that?" He asked.

"I'm indebted to her..." Said Kataoka "I nearly killed her... It's personal."

"I see..."

"Say, you look familiar..." Said Kataoka.

"I get that alot."

Kataoka took her mocca and began stirring it.

"Having others depend on you is difficult..." Said Kataoka.

"Believe me, I know." Said the waiter. "I need this job to support my family and it eats up alot of time..."

"Sounds tough..."

Kataoka took a sip of the mocca.

"It's good."

The waiter smiled and bowed.

"Glad you liked it. I'll just leave you be for now."

The boy grabbed the money from off the table, "accidentally" dropping a bill or two as he left.

"I-is there anything I can do to thank you?" Asked Kataoka as she picked up the bills.

"Don't tell anybody that I work here."

Kataoka smiled.

"It's a deal."

* * *

Kataoka expected to fall into E class, helping Kokona had taken it's toll and ruined her grades. But the swimmer was determined to make the best of her situation, becoming the female class representative for class E.

"Then it's settled." Said Yukimura sensei "Kataoka you'll be our female class representative."

"Thank sensei."

Kataoka bowed and took her seat.

"Now we need a male representative, any volunteers?"

One boy stood up and as he did Kataoka's eyes widened.

"I would like to volunteer Yukimura sensei."

"Okay, any other nominations?"

Nobody else volunteered.

"Alright, since there are no objections or nominations then Isogai will be our other class representative."

Kataoka continued to stare at the boy she recognized from the cafe.

Kataoka was packing up her schoolbag.

"So im guessing things didn't go well for you and your... Friend."

Kataoka looked up and saw Isogai standing in the doorway.

"Not really... My grades plummeted, and she's still making me help her."

"I see..." Said Isogai.

"Looks like your grades didn't go so well either..." Said Kataoka

"Actually I'm here for another reason."

"Hm?"

Isogai sighed.

"Remember how I asked you not to tell anybody I worked here?"

"Yeah,"

"Somebody didn't do that... We aren't allowed to have jobs while attending school here so I got thrown in E Class."

"Sorry to hear..."

"It's fine." Said Isogai "Anyways I hope we get along Kataoka."

Isogai held out his hand. Kataoka smiled and shook it.

"I'll be in your care for the next year Isogai."

"And I yours."

And so they stood, a meeting that set in motion a long and complicated friendship, one that could potentially become something else...


	9. Storybook Romance

Megu Kataoka hailed from a noble family who controlled the flow and access to a very important river. Kataoka intended to watch over this river for her entire life, her brother in charge of continuing the clan's bloodline.

She was quite surprised when her parents informed her that she was to be married to the son of another noble family as part of a deal. In exchange for the Kataoka clan's daughter the other noble house would grant the Kataoka clan political power and a seat in the city council.

Megu was furious and had no intentions of being a bargaining chip for her family's political ambitions. That night she gathered her things and ran away.

In the dark of night Kataoka ran through the forest, hoping to evade any potential pursuers.

"If I can get through this forest, I can get to another town and disappear..."

In her rush to get through the forest, Kataoka didn't watch her step and got her foot caught on a root and fell over.

"Gah!"

Kataoka tried to get up but felt a twinge of pain shoot out from her ankle.

"Ah!"

She crawled forward, resisting the urge to cry out in pain.

"Can't... Stop... Too close..."

Kataoka grabbed a stick and tried to use it to steady herself, the stick snapped under her weight and Kataoka fell in further pain.

"Ow..."

The noblewoman continued to crawl but the pain was becoming too much to handle.

"Can't... I must... They'll catch me..."

The last of Kataoka's strength faded as she slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

Katoka awoke in a small hut. She was lying on a mat on the floor, her ankle and other injuries bandaged.

"H-Huh?"

Looking around Kataoka noticed a pair of children, a boy and a girl sitting by a small table eating with a boy her age. The children seemed to notice her awakening immediately.

"Brother she's waking up!"

The older boy looked at Kataoka and got up, grabbing the bowl of rice he was eating as well as another.

"You're awake."

He set the other bowl beside Kataoka.

"I found you unconscious in the woods." Said the boy. "Me and my siblings, we nursed you back to health as best we could."

"Thank you." Said Kataoka.

"Oh, I haven't introduced myself, I'm Isogai Yuuma, your average member of the lowest class."

He gestured to the children.

"Sora and Taichi, my siblings."

Kataoka smiled

"Call me Megu..."

She tried to get up, but still felt pain in her ankle.

"You aren't fully healed yet." Said Isogai.

He picked up the bowl and handed it to Kataoka.

"Please stay with us until your leg heals."

Kataoka took the bowl and nodded. The two ate in silence.

* * *

A month had passed. Kataoka's ankle had healed but she convinced Isogai to allow her to stay a bit longer. During this time Kataoka had grown closer to Isogai's siblings, his neighbor Okano (a supposed ex ninja) and with Isogai himself. Kataoka didn't want to leave, she wanted her new life, she liked it. She also began to form feelings towards Isogai.

It was a normal summer day, Kataoka was helping Isogai wash dishes after lunch.

"You could honestly just leave it to me." Said Isogai "I can handle the dishes on my own"

"It's no trouble, honestly." Said Kataoka "I want to help, it's the least I could do, I mean you're letting me stay here for free."

"Your company is payment enough." Said Isogai "It's been really lonely here ever since my mother passed. And my siblings love having you around."

Kataoka smiled.

"Thanks."

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Said Kataoka.

Kataoka approached the door and opened it. In the other side of the door was a pair of armored guards bearing the sigil of Kataoka's noble house. They said nothing as they grabbed her and carried her out.

"H-Hey let me go!"

Isogai dropped the bowl he was cleaning and ran after the guards, only to see them leaving in a carriage with Kataoka locked in the back screaming to be let out.

"Megu!"

"Isogai! Help!"

The carriage disappeared over the hill, leaving Isogai behind.

* * *

Kataoka was brought back home and dragged into her room, where her parents waited for her. She was told that she was to be married the following day, despite her protests. They locked the bride to be in her room, opening the door only to slide in food (which Kataoka didn't eat). The following day Kataoka was dressed in a formal looking Kimono and was led into an extravagant room where Kataoka's immediate family and a number of strangers awaited. At the end of the room was a boy Kataoka's age with blonde hair wearing a fancy kimono, obviously her fiance.

Kataoka sat across from the boy, trying her best not to look him in the eyes.

"Is there something wrong?" Asked the boy.

"N-No it's nothing." Lied Kataoka.

The boy shrugged and awaited the start of the marriage ceremony. Kataoka's eyes driften to the closest window.

"I don't want to be here... I want to get out of here... I want to see-"

"MEGU!"

The doors swung open and everyone gasped as Isogai ran in. Kataoka's eyes lit up the moment she saw him.

"W-What is the meaning of this!?" Asked the boy.

Kataoka's father stood up.

"Who are you and how did you get past the guards!?"

Isogai smiled.

"Oh my neighbor helped with that."

Isogai gestured to the doorway, where a short brown haired girl dressed in ninja garb was standing, fiddling with a Kunai.

Kataoka's fiance stood up and glared at the newcomer.

"Who are you and what is it you desire?"

"I'm Isogai Yuuma, and I've come to get her back." He said pointing to Kataoka.

"Well theres a problem there." Said the boy. "I'm to marry her for-"

"Sorry but you can't do that." Said Isogai. "You see me and my family enjoy her company... So I'll have to object to this."

"Why you..." Muttered Kataoka's father. "Guards take him out of here!"

A pair of guards approached Isogai, only to jump back as Okano threw shurikens at them.

"... I'm not moving." Said Isogai. "You can't make me."

Kataoka smiled and stood up.

"Sit back down right now." Said her fiance.

"I'm good." Said Kataoka.

Kataoka's father groaned.

"What will it take to get you to leave?" He asked.

Isogai smirked.

"You have alot of rich, valuable treasures here." He began.

He examined the walls which were decorated with fine paintings, family heirlooms, and other items that were worth more gold than most peasants would see in their lifetimes.

"Go on..." Said the Fiance.

"I want one treasure in this room, of my choice."

The wedding guests gasped and Kataoka's eyes widened in shock.

"Of course he wants a treasure... He could support his family for the rest of his life with one of our treasures..." Thought Kataoka.

"O-Outrageous!" Said Kataoka's father. "Our treasures are worth more than what we'd be receiving from this deal!"

Isogai shook his head.

"When your daughter was running away, I was the one who found her injured in the woods and nursed her back to health. I saved her life. I believe that I'm entitled to compensation for that, which conbined with this... Roughly equals one treasure." Said Isogai.

Kataoka's father paused but then let out a sigh.

"One treasure... But no heirlooms."

"No need, I already know what treasure I want." Said Isogai.

He walked forwards, towards Kataoka and her Fiancé. He stopped in front of Katoka and smiled.

"I choose this one."

Without warning Isogai Picked up Kataoka and rushed out of the room, everybody too stunned to say anything. Kataoka's Fiancé fainted and Okano smirked as she shut the door.

* * *

In the moonlight, Isogai continued to carry Kataoka bridal style.

"We'll be home by midnight." Said Isogai "Or rather... Our old home."

Kataoka raised an eyebrow.

"Old home."

"It'll be the first place thy look for you." Said Isogai. "We're grabbing our belongings and moving to the next town over, my best friend lives there and he got us a house there... By the time your family finds us they might not want you back.

"W-Whys that?"

"You can't marry a married woman right?"

Kataoka blushed as Isogai smiled.

"Not my ideal way of proposing to you, but it'll work."

Kataoka buried her face into Isogai's neck.

"You're a thief..."

"Any you're my greatest treasure."

They continued onwards, surrounded by moonlight and walking towards a future the both of them believed in.

* * *

 **This was a bit of a callback to the previous isomegu collection's chapter nine in how its more of a storybook styled story.**

 **Anyways only one chapter left...**


	10. Rememorium

Isogai Yuuma and Isogai Kataoka Megu looked at the cemetery gate for awhile a good minute before Kataoka nudged her husband.

"We better not keep him waiting..." Said Megu

"Right..."

The two made their way into the cemetery and approached a grave they had visited many times.

Isogai reached into his bag, taking out incense and a lighter. He set the incense in a jar that was in front of the grave and lit it. Megu reached into her own bag and took out three Gladiolus flowers, setting them on the ground.

"Hey dad... Haven't seen you in awhile..."

The two sat down in front of the grave.

"Mom's still kicking... She says she wants to see you again... But I didn't think that'll happen for awhile..."

Megu cleared her throat.

"We finally finished unpacking in the new house." She began. "Good size... Swimming pool... My friend Hinata spends so much time there I'm thinking of charging her rent."

Isogai smiled.

"Taichi got that big internship I told you about... He's going to the city next week... And Sora is still dating that boy we told you about... I think he's planning to propose soon."

Isogai looked at the flowers.

"Our family is getting bigger dad..."

Megu put a hand on her stomach.

"Another thing... We have some big news..."

Isogai got onto his knees.

"Dad... I... Me and Megu... We're having a baby."

A few tears escaped Isogai's eyes.

"I have so many questions dad... About how you felt when you found out you were having me... But I know I won't get any answers..."

Megu put her hand on Isogai's shoulder and smiled.

"Tell him the rest Isogai..."

Isogai composed himself before speaking again.

"If it's a boy we're naming him after you... Shun Isogai... I think you'd like that..."

Isogai began to cry more as Megu pulled him in closer.

"You would have been a great grandfather..." She muttered.

* * *

Isogai and Megu sat in the fast food restaurant across from the cemetery.

"Do you think your father is happy right now?" Asked Megu

"I think so..." Said Isogai "His wife is healthy, his daughter is possibly getting married, and he's got a grandkid coming. If he was still alive he'd probably die of happiness."

Isogai frowned.

"Okay that wasn't good word choice..."

Megu rubbed her stomach.

"We'll have to introduce him to his grandchild sometime..."

"Of course..."

Isogai cracked a small smile.

"I'm going to be a dad..."

"You're going to be a great dad." Said Megu.

She began picking at her frenchfries as Isogai looked through the window next to him, at the cemetery.

"... Meg..."

"hm?"

"I hope I'm not like my father..."

Megu dropped her french fries in shock.

"Eh?"

"Let me clarify." Said Isogai. "My father was a great man... It's just... Half of my life he's been gone..."

He took his wife's hand into his own.

"I want to always be there for my child." Said Isogai "from the day they are born, until they don't need me around... I want to live a long life and be there for them..."

Megu smiled.

"Then in that case, I want to live just as long too." Said Megu "I'll be right beside you the entire way."

"... Dad definitely would have approved of you..."

The couple smiled at one another, happy to know that however long their lives will be, they'll always be right beside eachother.

* * *

 **I figured it was fitting to end this on valentines day. not a long chapter but it wraps the collection up niceky I think.**

 **given how quiet the fandom is now this might be the last isomegu we see in awhile. either way im done with Assassination classroom for now. I got nothing left to write. maybe ill be back but im not sure.**

 **Anyways thanks for sticking with my eratic upload schedule on this story and ill see you around on the internet.**


End file.
